habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Party Todoer
Welcome to Party Todoer! We are a fun and supportive party. And as a few members have said “the best party on Habitica”. We stress that real-life - be it jobs, family, school, health - it all comes before anything on Habatica. So take care of real-life first. Since the party leader is a subscriber, a gem to each party member every month (her way of supporting those who maybe cannot afford to subscribe). ''' '''As the party leader, I want to make sure that we as a party are doing what we can for each other. So if you've been inactive in the party for a few days, don't be surprised if you have a message (or two) from me when you log in. I'm just checking in with you and making sure you're okay. The questing order sheet is pretty flexible as long as there’s decent communication between myself and the quest owner. The 24 hours before starting a quest is somewhat flexible as well, again, communication is great. I try to get the party’s input on questing order and on any challenges I create. ' '''Please be thoughtful, respectful and mindful of the other party members, we have some with health issues and some with exams (when it’s that time of year) that may prevent them from being as active in the party as they would like them to be. ' '''Click Here if you'd like to apply to join our party. 'Our Basic Rules' #Please follow the questing order. #If a party member does massive damage to the party due to not checking off dailies and this damage happens at least twice, the party member will then be removed from the party. #Please do not spam the chat - meaning, don't post a bunch of one sentence or one-word chats, put it all in one post. # Any rule breaking results in 3 warnings, after those 3 warnings you will be removed from the party. Ongoing Challenges Monthly Party Activity Challenge Just a reminder to be active in the party. Rewards: 1 random person will receive 1 gem There are 3 habits and 1 daily in this challenge 2019 Monthly Winners December: Ez Min 2020 Monthly Winners January: February: March: April: May: June: July: August: September: October: November: December: 2018 Over All Winners Most Quest Completed: Hyopcean and The Fl!ch 2019 Over All Winners Dwynn A Year Of Books Challenge This challenge is designed to help you set and keep a reading/book list for the year. 1 overall winner will receive 6 gems. There will be 1 random winner every month who will receive 1 gem. At 6 months, the person with the most number of books read will receive 2 gems. At the end of the year, be sure to tell us how you did (this is a required To-Do to be eligible for the 6 gems). Set a reading goal for 2019 - this is the number of books (including comic books, graphic novels, and magazines) that you would like to read or try to reach this year. There are 2 habits and 3 To-Do for this challenge Monthly Winners January: The Fl!ch February: Dwynn March: The Fl!ch April: Ez Min May: hannaHananaB June: Hypocean July: Dwynn August: hannaHananaB September: The Fl!ch October: Hypocean November: Dwynn December: The Fl!ch 2018 Winner Ez Min 2019 Winner Hypocean As a whole, the 6 people in the challenge read a total of 373 books (including comic books). That averages out to about 62 books per person! Christmas and Holiday Challenges 2018 For the month of December, we had a couple of Christmas/Holiday-themed challenges. ______________________________________________________________________________ 12 Days of Holiday/Christmas Baking The challenge was to post at least 12 Christmas or Holiday recipes that are your favorites, or something you always have around Christmas time. They can be recipes for cookies, soups, breads or anything else you have around this time of year. The shared recipes will be posted here. Christmas and Holiday Recipes ____________________________________________________________________________________ Christmas/Winter/Holiday Music Challnege Links to our Christmas/Holiday/Winter Playlists YouTube Spotify ____________________________________________________________________________________ Links Full List of Rules Questing Order Party Progress Discord Chat - This is for party members only Category:Parties Category:The Armory